


Do I look like a god damn mannequin to you?

by Godloveslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Businessman Harry, Cocky Louis, Dom Harry, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, LARRY FUCKING HUGGED BTW, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sub Louis, but not now, later during the chapters, louis gets high 24/7, yessss smut lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godloveslouis/pseuds/Godloveslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry goes shopping and sees a coat on a mannequin, when he feels the material it turns out to be louis. they both freak out and thats how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up around 10am I would usually wake up earlier and run for a few hours but last night was exhausting I had so much work to do at the office and it was not always easy to have a bright smile on my face for the customers. I got out of bed and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth and making myself coffe and breakfast. I live alone in a medium sized house, since my last boyfriend Zach cheated on me. I kicked him out a few months ago, I don't miss him I'm actually disgusted. He cheated on me with my best friend in my own bed. Apparently they were together shortly after he moved into my house. Which made me tense up even more. After eating breakfast and watching a bit TV I checked my emails to see that I was invited for a meeting next Friday. This meant I had to buy nice clothes and a coat since it was getting colder every day. I got dressed in some black jeans and a sweater, making my way to my car which was parked in my garage. I got in and it was freezing so I turned the heating on. 

I drove around for a hour before I stopped by the nearest clothing store and made myself on the way to the coats after entering a fancy shop. At first I looked at the brown long coat but later I saw a really great one, it was black, long with buttons on a mannequin. 

  

I walked over and wanted to feel the material as soon as I touched the nice fabric a hand snapped mine away and I was in total shock to see that the mannequin was actually a boy! 

 

"What the fuck mate" he yelled, his voice was so high and it kind of did and did not fit to his figure. 

"I-I'm sorry I thought, I don't know, I guess" I couldn't bring out a word. I was still in shock. And I was so embarrassed. 

 

"You're fucking weird why are you even touching my coat ?" His voice was lower this time. 

 

"No I thought you were a mannequin I just wanted to feel the material, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said avoiding the eye contact since this whole situation felt like some kind of joke. 

 

"Do I look like a god damn mannequin to you?" The small boy said and raised his eyebrow. 

 

"How was i supposed to know? no one actually has cheekbones like that" 

He looked so much like a mannequin those cheekbones couldn't be real. 

 

I lifted my finger and touched it and he snapped my finger again. 

I quickly realized how weird and dumb that act was. I could've just died there. 

 

"I'm real as you can see not some weird doll can you stop doing that I feel really uncomfortable" he said looking into my eyes, almost starring. 

His eyes were so blue and I thought I might get lost in them in any second. 

 

"I'm sorry I just can't believe it. You look like a masterpiece" I said. I couldn't believe that this just left my mouth 

 

"Leave me alone" he said. And I kind of felt sad. I just met him but I wanted to talk to him longer. 

 

"Wait! No don't go please. Can I.. Uhm.. Can I have your number or e-mail?" I asked, he probably thinks I'm so damn weird. I just eyes his coat called him a masterpiece and now I'm asking for his number. 

 

Harry you need to think before you speak is all my head was saying right now. 

 

"Why?" The blue eyes boy asked. 

 

Why? Well, I probably wouldn't see a boy like him ever again. 

 

I let out a 'never mind' almost whispering it but somehow he must have heard it because he grabbed my arm and told me that he was sorry for being so rude but he was just shocked to see a boy like me fumbling on his coat out of nowhere. 

 

"A boy like me? I'm just a weird guy what do you mean..." 

 

"I'm Louis, and you weird? Yes, but your hair is also so long and I defiantly like your curls and even if my cheekbones might be amazing your jawline makes me want to cut my weed with them" he admitted 

 

I let out a loud embarrassing laugh and covered my mouth after. This boy was funny and good looking. 

 

Think lips, caramel hair in a quiff, and blue eyes I could drown in them. 

 

"I'm Harry, and weed? Really? You don't look like you'd get high actually" 

 

"Quiet lot. But nice to meet you Harry I guess? Kind of a strange way to make friends but I don't mind" he said and took out his phone. 

 

He handed me it of a sign to dial my number and told me to text myself. I checked my phone and added him to my contacts. 

 

"Oh Louis before you go, where'd you buy your coat?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, not better then the first chapter. Dedicating this one to hedgehoglwt (idk how to add one on my phone wtfvakamakan sorry baby)

"Maybe I'll tell you if you text me tonight" Louis said before he winked at me and walked out of the store. 

I couldn't help but smile and feel happy about Louis wanting me to text him, even though I must have seemed like a psycho earlier. 

I never thought my weirdness would help me to find hot people. Guess I was just lucky that he didn't beat me up. However I made my way back to my car and drove back home, trying to focus on the road instead of the shorter boy I met. I just wanted to rush home and text him. Maybe meet up with him within the next days. I needed to see him again, he was so different. Nothing like the other boys. He was truly unique. 

After 20 minutes of not being able to focus on the road I finally arrived at home. It was always so empty I hated it, I actually hoped Louis would somehow ask to come over and do something together. Maybe play Fifa on my PS4. I brought it a long time ago but I never had much time to play with it because of my work and well, I had no one to actually sit down and play a good round with me. After Zach left I felt so alone it was like as if he was the only person/friend I had besides Zayn who he cheated on me with. Now that I think about it I don't actually care. I hate them, for doing this to me. I would have understand if Zach came up to me and told me that he didn't love me, honestly It would've hurt less. I haven't seen them since I erased them from my life. Thank god. 

I made myself dinner and I didn't know why but I was staring at my phone waiting for a message even though he told me to text him first. I was so nervous over a text, what is this boy doing to me. I washed the dishes sat down on my couch and typed a quick message to Louis. 

"Hey it's Harry" 

A few minutes later I got a text back 

"Finally, I thought you forgot me" 

"How could I" I was smiling through my phone. 

"What were you doing the whole time. I waited for a text!!"

I took the opportunity and tried to flirt 

"Hmm... I was busy doing things with someone" 

"Ohhh you've a girlfriend?" Fuck I totally forgot not everyone is gay. 

"No I'm gay, hope you don't mind" 

"Ew go away" what... I thought I was gonna get sick or something 

"Oh.. Sorry, bye" my stomach was turning 

"IM JOKING HARRY! I'm gay too fuck yeah let's have sex" 

Oh god this boy will be the death of me. BUT WAIT WHAT.... 

"Uhm what. You scared me.. And sure ;)" 

Where's this conversation going 

"Ohhh so eager? And sorry I like to mess around. But actually my boyfriend wouldn't approve" 

No... No no no no no no no no NO nO no no no not boyfriend no no fuck no  
But wait... I shouldn't care? He's a stranger anyway 

"Tell him I said hi! And I'm just joking around Louis." That was horrible how do I unsent this 

"He's greeting back and sure you were little boy" little? Haha me and little did he see himself 

"Me and little? Have you seen yourself"

"Fuck offfffffffffffff" here we go 

"You're so tiny I could put you in my pocket" 

"Shut the fuck up I'm not" he's so cute 

"Okay okay okay, How old are you Louis?" 

"23 you?" 

WHat no way he looks younger wtf 

"No way!!!! I'm 21 :(" 

"HA! I'm older" 

"Sadly, well I'll text you later I'm quite busy with all of this office work" 

"Okay :) see you soon" 

I got up and opened my laptop checking my mails for the second time today. As I was going through the invitation from this morning I realized that I forgot to ask Louis where he got his coat from. I got up and texted him again. 

"Hey sorry to disturb you but where'd you buy your coat? I forgot to ask earlier" 

"It's okay you're not bothering, and from the Burberry online shop, I can send you the link if you want" 

"Yes that'd be great" 

"https://uk.burberry.com/wool-topcoat-with-detachable-shearling-collar-p45508051" 

"Thanks baby" 

What did I do. 

I Didn't got a text back after that huge mistake. I went to sleep early hating myself for texting Louis that. Great he already thinks I'm a weirdo this made things worse. 

As I was about to fall asleep I heard my phone buzzing. I looked what it was, probably just another email. 

My eyes widened as I saw the text from Louis. 

"Sorry for the late reply, I somehow fell asleep you're welcome baby" 

Oh my god, I didn't fuck up. I could sleep peaceful now knowing that he wasn't bothered by the nickname. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I woke up pretty late today, got up and took a quick shower, made myself breakfast and now I was sitting on the couch watching TV with my laptop on my lap checking my mails. I can't stop thinking about Louis. I want to text him so bad but what if he thinks that I'm just annoying and weird- well he basically said I was weird when we met- but he still gave me him number. I took a deep breath and took my phone. I texted Louis, not knowing if this was a great idea. 

"Are you up?" It's like 2pm

"Yes, what's up?" That was obvious, I'm so dumb

"Eh well I'm free today and I'm really bored do you want to come over and play some Fifa?" Please say yes please say yes please please 

"I'm always up for Fifa! And you're lucky I'm free too, actually I'm always free but ;)" yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes 

"I'll send you my address when would you be here?" 

"About an hour, do you have snacks or should I bring some?" 

"I have some yeah, not sure if it's enough, but you don't need to bring anything I'll just go and buy some" 

"No no I'll bring some. See you in a bit Harry" 

I got up and started to clean the living room and then the kitchen. I'm usually not messy but when I have work I don't have the time to actually clean the house. I always come back late and then I'm really tired and just sleep. Not even bothering to eat sometimes. It's always nice to have a free Saturday and Sunday. But I'm mostly spending the days alone, either with reading or watching tv. Today was going to be different. Louis was coming over and I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but think that he might think things were getting to fast -I mean we just met and I'm already inviting him over- but he wouldn't have agreed if he was uncomfortable with it would he? 

It took me about 20 minutes to clean the living room oh god, why is my house so big this was defiantly not one of my best ideas. I have like half an hour left to clean the kitchen, bathroom and my room -shit- I quickly cleaned the dishes and the kitchen table before I ran upstairs and cleaned the bathroom. I had only 5 minutes to clean my room luckily It wasn't that messy so I was finished at 2:50pm. I had now 10 minutes to put the bag of chips in a bowl and take out some glasses and a bit of popcorn. I hated eating out of the bag so I always had to fill a bowl and eat it out of there, some people thought it was weird but that's what my mom usually did so I kind of learned it that way. 

I placed everything on the couch table in the living room and put Fifa in before the bell ran. I rushed to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. Louis looked at me and gave me a big smile before he hugged me. He pulled away and said a quick 'hey' before I stepped to the side to let him in. He walked and I could see him eyeing the halls and he looked up probably to check out whats upstairs. 

"You have a big ass house, how are you so young and rich" Louis said as he was still walking through the hall. 

"Well I think it runs in the family" I simply said taking the lead now, since Louis doesn't even know where the living room is. 

"I bet it's nice to have a big house like that" he said after we entered the room. 

It wasn't, not since I was left alone. It was too big and I didn't wanted to live here anymore. 

"It actually used to be, now it's just so empty and boring" I said 

Louis let himself fall on the couch and I decided to sit next to him. 

"Oh, did your parents move out or why is it boring?" He is so clueless

"No, they've never lived here my friends used to be here all the time and things got messed up so I'm practically alone now" I replied leaving the boyfriend cheating part since I thought it wasn't really necessary for him to know about it. 

"Well Harry, I'll be coming more often then!" He smiled and I gave him a quick smile back. 

"So what about you, is everything alright?" 

"Yes everything's fine, work is a bit stressing so I can't really see my family that often and my boyfriend is living with me so I got company" My smile quickly turned into a frown after I heard him saying 'my boyfriend'. 

"Same for me, well except the boyfriend part." Well I shouldn't care if he has a boyfriend or not since he's just a friend, the only reason why I think I like him is that I haven't had a nice friend in a while who would make me laugh and joke around. 

"Soooo are you ready to get your ass beats up" he said breaking the silence 

"No one can beat me little boy" 

"You should know that Zach is over protective when it comes to my height do you want me to call him over" 

My eyes widened when I heard his name 

ZACH

I practically screamed his name causing Louis to snap and look at me as if I was insane. 

"Yes my boyfriend Zach, is everything okay Harry?"

I got up and kept murmuring stupid things to myself while going through my hair 

"Is he tall, brown hair mostly pushed to the site, hazel eyes, deep voice?"  
I did my best to describe how he looks 

"Yes, wait how do you even know him" 

I started crying, does he know he cheated on me? Does he know about Zayn? Since when are they even going out. Oh god so many questions were going through my head. All of them where interrupted my Louis horrified eyes looking into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the bad grammar


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really really short and shit but I felt like I needed to update

He was waiting for me to explain him what was going on but I couldn't. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door leaving Louis in the living room. I could hear footsteps coming closer, I didn't wanted to face Louis why is this all even happening to me. Can he go away please. Before he mentioned Zach I really thought I was over him, maybe I was and I was panicking and crying because he was going out with Louis. 

"Harry please open the door, I don't know what just happened but I'm really worried, did I do something wrong?" 

I was shaking my head, no, no he did nothing wrong. I got up and unlocked the door feeling Louis hugging me. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered 

I didn't care about Zach or whatever I needed to inform Louis what kind of an asshole his boyfriend is. 

"Zach, your boyfriend, is my ex" I said still trying to calm down 

"Oh, well that's awkward but what's the matter?" He had no idea

"He cheated on me with my best friend Zayn" 

"No fuck, not that Zayn. Hair in a quiff long lashes beard?" 

I felt like I had to vomit 

"Yeah..." 

"Is this some kind of joke?" He laughed   
What is he talking about? 

"No why would I joke what's wrong" 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a minute. I guided him back to the living room to actually sit down and talk this out. 

"He..we had been together for years. And I when I got home earlier he was in bed with Zayn... I'm sorry Louis" I said, he was not looking at me 

"I don't believe you" he said and got up. 

"He told me that a guy has kicked him out after cheating on him" 

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Zach was basically telling what happened to me in his own way to find new lovers. 

"No Louis. That's what he did to me and I kicked him out" is it strange that I care about him that much? Or is it just the fact that Zach was lying to him. 

"I've known him for months now and he never lied to me, so why should I believe a stranger?" It's true why would he? But I wasn't lying, not one bit. 

"Bye Harry delete my number" was all he said before I got out. 

Well if he doesn't wants to believe me and actually go back to the lying ass then I don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost a week since Louis basically told me to fuck off.

 

I shouldn't be sad and thinking about him. I shouldnt care but I do and I feel pathetic and ridiculous it's his choice and if he still wants to believe that asshole it's his fault if he gets dumped and hurt at the end. 

 

I woke up at 6 unable to sleep. I had a meeting to worry about and I honestly felt sick but sadly I still had to go. It was really important for my company. So I made my way out of my bed and got into the shower. After what felt like 10 hours I got out and started to get dressed and made my way to the kitchen to make myself some coffee when suddenly my door bell was ringing. It was unfamiliar for someone to visit me. It was probably someone who wanted to know directions or money. I opened the door and I saw my ex best friend Zayn hand in hand with some other guy. He looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who he was. "Hey Harry" Zayn said. Wow I missed him. But he broke my heart so I have to move on 

 

_"What do you want Zayn"_ I said. I was pissed what was he even doing here? 

 

_"We need to talk, and if it's okay Liam will be listening I have to explain him a few things"_ he said motioning his hand to the guy next to him who was apparently Liam.

 

_" Uhm. Sure.."_

As they made their ways to the living room I closed the door and tried not to get pissed.

 

_"I'm just here to explain everything. And I want Liam to know everything. We've been dating for a while now and he needs to know the truth and you deserve an explanation"_

 

_"Okay"_ was all I said.

_"Explain then"_ I tried to relax and let myself fall  onto the couch 

 

He started playing with his fingers until Liam pushed him. And that's when he started talking

 

_ "Liam you already know that I was kind of helping Zach, Louis boyfriend to cheat on Harry. But it was not like that I didn't love Harry. I loved him, I really did Harry you were my best friend and I didn't wanted to lose you but I fell in love with Zach and I thought he loved me back. He made all those promises and had me believing that we would actually be a couple but he tricked me. He wanted you to find us in your bedroom. He planned all of this because he wanted to break up but he was too much of a chicken to do it. That's what i was trying to tell you when I called you the next morning. I... I'm sorry Harry"  _

 

He was crying. Zayn was fucking crying 

 

_"I need to tell this Louis. He has no idea who his boyfriend is"_ Liam said and I got up

 

_"Liam. I tried trust me he won't believe you"_ so Louis didn't tell them about Harry.

 

_"Wait how do you know louis?"_

 

_"I met him last week or so and invited him over. And we started talking and knowing each other and he told me about Zach and I found out that he was my ex boyfriend and I told him that he cheated on me with Zayn but he didn't believe me and we didn't speak after that"_

 

Liam looked down and it seemed like as if he was thinking about something. Zayn was still crying and he seemed shocked now. 

 

_" Zayn please don't cry"_ I felt so bad for him at this moment. He was really sorry for what he did. 

 

_"How can I not. I fucked everything up. I'm sorry Harry I wish I could turn back time"_

 

I got up and sat next to Zayn. I hugged him. I missed him a lot and I thought it was the right time to leave this all behind now. 

 

_"I have an idea"_ Liam said and we both looked up at him.

 

_"What is it baby"_ Zayn asked. 

 

Liam seemed like a nice guy and I honestly wished them both good luck with each other. I feel like he's bringing out the good side of Zayn. 

 

_"I don't want my best friend to get hurt and betrayed from this bastard called Zach and I'm sure you guys want some revenge so we are going to trick him. He will confess everything and Louis has to believe us then"_

 

_"So what's the plan"_ I asked

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea was from @louistinyfeet //tumblr


End file.
